


Last of Us AU

by innova889



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, last of us au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innova889/pseuds/innova889
Summary: Two points in Asami's life...





	Last of Us AU

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by TLOU 2 e3 demo

The crowd at the hall was in high spirits, there was laughing, dancing, couples danced as close to one another as they could. Asami took a small sip of her whiskey, bringing it down, stirring it a little. Looking around no one would believe the world had ended and was struggling to begin anew. She watched while Korra danced around with Bolin, jumping, smiling, swaying like the wind to the upbeat song. A small smile crept up her face as she noticed the big grin on Korra’s face. The world seemed to blur around Korra, her smile which lit up the world, her flawless mocha skin, her bright big blue eyes…

 

“I hate these things” Mako’s voice annoyingly brought her out of her trance but she quickly recovered. “Tell me about it” she replied half heartedly. A few seconds passed Asami’s gaze didn’t leave Korra as the dance was came to a close. “She’s putting on quite a show” Mako said sulking, Asami looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she knew what happened between Korra and Mako, he cheated on her. “I give you two weeks before you two get back together” Asami didn’t know why she said that but she prayed to spirits it wouldn’t become true. Mako visibly lit up, it was one of the few emotions she saw him show except brooding “did she tell you anything?”He asked. Asami wanted to tell him off, she wanted … actually she wanted to punch his sharkbrows off, “make it one week” she said smirking still not knowing why. Well he was sort of a friend, once.

 

“Asami!!   You’re late!” Korra’s excited voice broke through as she came running and took the drink from Asami’s hand, she drank it in one gulp and smiled brightly at Asami. “I am here aren’t I” she replied smiling. “Korra” Mako greeted from the side, probably miffed at being ignored. Korra looked at him with a frown “Mako” she said in a cool tone. A second later Asami found herself being dragged towards the dancefloor as a slow song started playing. “Remember the patrol starts early tomorrow” Mako called out, Korra turned around mock saluting him ”yes Sir” she sassed. “He’s such a dick” Asami whispered once they were far away from him. “Fuck him” Korra said brightly. She grabbed Asami’s hands and put them on her waist then slowly put her own hands around the taller girl’s neck.

 

For a few seconds they swayed smiling at each other. Lost in the blue-eyes Asami whispered “everyone is staring at you right now”. Korra leaned in close, her breath sending shivers on her neck “maybe they are looking at you…", “they are not” she replied, “maybe they are jealous of you” Korra whispered back, the air around them was getting hotter “I am just a girl…I’m not a threat” Asami whispered back, Korra plucked a stray hair and tucked it behind her ear “Oh Sami! They should be terrified of you” she pressed her lips on Asami’s testing the waters for a second, when Asami kissed back Korra melted into the kiss; She claimed the plump brown lower lip between her teeth.  The world around them began to blur, just two of them at the end of the world, nothing else mattered…

 

_The man struggled as her knife lodged into his neck, Asami put a hand on his mouth to stop him from screaming. After a few seconds she felt his body go limp. She crawled ahead on her knees to see rest of Tahno’s crew lounging about a old mall, the overgrowth had taken its walls, store shelves coated with years of dust. As she drew near she withdrew her gun from her shoulder, one in range she took a aim to the larger one of the gang, she took a breath and squeezed the trigger the knee of the man exploded, she didn’t finish him off, she wanted them to suffer, she wanted them to remember the pain they caused her, to remember they did to … **her**. Thinking about **her** brought tears to her eyes, she quickly wiped them away. Tahno and his gang were alert, weapons ready and looking for her. If this went wrong she would die a horrible death, the gang had turned to cannibalism and preferred to eat their prey alive. She took aim at the woman’s hand she was looking around holding a bow and arrow; she fired another shot aiming at the woman’s elbow. It rang out shredding the woman’s hand off. Screams of pain filled the air, Tahno and his remaining gang member were looking around frantically. “COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN” Tahno yelled. She took aim at the remaining member and shot him in the head. Saving Tahno for last. _

_With all of his gang dead or dying Asami stood up and pranced towards him like a predator stalking its prey. Tahno charged, machete raised above his head screaming his lungs out, he took a vicious swing at her but she sidestepped at hit him under his jaw with the butt of her gun. He fell to the floor clutching his jaw._

_“YOU BITCH!!” he screamed. Asami put her gun against a store shelf and took out her knife, she wanted to take her time with him. She kicked him in the head, groaning in pain he let out a whimper. Something snapped within Asami, she kicked him again and again. She kneeled on the floor above him and slashed his cheek, she kept slashing him stabbing him, his cries of pain gave away to memories of other screams, of **her** screams as she was being tortured and killed , they ran to save **her** , Asami, Mako and Bolin but they were late. She remembered **her** body being taken back to the holdout, mutilated and parts missing, she remembered Tonraq and Senna’s screams as they looked at their daughter’s body. She kept stabbing Tahno over and over and over… _

_He had stopped moving a long time ago, she eventually stopped. Tears were streaming down her cheek, her hands were stained with blood, Tahno’s body was unrecognizable, she cut off his head to put it on the gates of the holdout._

_Another flood of memories  engulfed her, Korra’s smile, Korra’s eyes, the taste of her skin, the softness of her lips. She stumbled her way back to the holdfast numb and unsure of her future…._

“See, so dangerous” Korra smiled at her, eyes full of love. This time Asami smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at a korrasami fanfic.


End file.
